


Сильнее

by EarthlyWays



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Professions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Сильнее

Для подобного нужна или полная анонимность, или полное доверие, а Крис где-то посредине. Географически он тоже в центре, между «можешь называть меня Закари» Куинто и Карлом Урбаном, третьим и четвертым этажом гостиницы, горячей ночью и паническим отступлением.

Шапочное знакомство — кажется, так говорят. Сегодня они снимали материал для утренних новостей. Крис должен был рассказывать про кардиотренажеры и здоровый образ жизни, ненавязчиво рекламируя свой спортклуб с помощью фирменной майки и собственных бицепсов. Не так уж весело, как оказалось. Крис кусал пересохшие губы, нервно улыбался, проговаривая заученные ответы, и мечтал только о том, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Но его мучители, похоже, остались довольны. 

Завидев в баре знакомые лица, Крис долго раздумывает, поприветствовать их или нет. Они подходят сами. Закари хлопает его по плечу, а Урбан говорит: «Ну, дамочки валом повалят, приятель, проси прибавку». 

— За вредность, — добавляет Закари, они переглядываются и обмениваются быстрыми усмешками. Крис тоже улыбается краешком рта, показывая, что оценил иронию — и точность настроек гей-радара. 

Поcле этого они пересаживаются за столик в углу, в интимном полумраке, и переходят на виски со льдом. Крис не помнит точно, о чем они говорят, тут главное — как. Урбан травит байки, а Закари их едко комментирует, однако видно, что они знакомы давно и прочно. Они перекидывают фразы, как мяч, и усмехаются друг другу, словно ведя второй разговор со значением, понятным лишь двоим. Однако Крис не ощущает себя лишним. Его вовлекают в игру взглядами, шутками, прикосновениями. Это словно общий секрет, хотя никто ничего не скрывает — впрочем, никто ничего и не артикулирует. 

Крису нравится. Нравится ощущать, как взгляд Урбана застывает на его лице, нравится, как Закари касается его, когда наклоняется что-нибудь сказать. Крису кажется, что вокруг них особая атмосфера, даже иная температура, он трогает языком пересохшие губы и пытается поймать льдинку в своем стакане, но виски скатывается в желудок еще одной огненной волной. 

Когда Куинто поднимается, тепло от исчезнувшей со спины ладони тает медленно и словно бы неохотно. Крис ежится, прикосновения ощутимо не хватает, неясно, когда он успел так привыкнуть. Зато совершенно не удивляет, что в номер они поднимаются втроем, это кажется единственно правильным. Закари держит его за талию, а Урбан держится в стороне; беззвучный диалог продолжается и, кажется, Крис уже может читать с их губ. Они знают, что делают. Знали с самого начала. В этом не ощущается никакой угрозы, однако Крис, немного протрезвев под душем, выходит из ванной в своей одежде на влажное тело, и собирается сказать, что спасибо, он польщен, но… 

Проблема не в том, что Крис их совершенно не знает. Они знакомы намного лучше, чем нужно для секса на одну ночь — и недостаточно близко, чтобы перевод отношений в горизонтальную плоскость был обдуманным решением. Это влияние момента и, наверное, нехватки чувства принадлежности. 

И виски, не стоит сбрасывать со счета виски. 

Закари подкрадывается сзади, обнимает поперек груди и прижимается всем телом. Они играют в другую игру теперь, может, в хорошего и плохого копа, Куинто полностью одет и шепчет на ухо: «Ты можешь уйти в любой момент», пока Урбан в другом конце комнаты молча расстегивает свою рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей, не сводя с Криса внимательного взгляда. «Ты можешь сказать, что тебе не нравится, и мы не станем этого делать», — о боже, так и есть, Крису зачитывают его права. Он откидывается назад и выдыхает со стоном, и Закари трется щекой о его щеку, царапая щетиной, и медленно тянет футболку вверх. Его пальцы — сухие и чуть жесткие подушечки — обводят соски Криса. 

— Расскажешь мне, как ты любишь? — спрашивает он. 

Урбан распахивает рубашку и наконец делает шаг вперед. Крис знает, что тот сейчас присоединится, знает, что будет делать, но все равно сердце срывается в бешенный галоп. Закари приникает теснее, а потом Урбан врезается в них, зажимая Криса между двумя горячими сильными телами, стискивая почти до боли, и очень здорово. Крис стонет и бездумно хватает Урбана за предплечья. Уже не ясно, кто плохой коп, кто хороший, потому что Закари дразнит — мучит — влажным шепотом и легкими прикосновениями, а вот Урбан расстегивает джинсы Криса и уверенно обхватывает пальцами его член сквозь ткань боксеров. 

Крис зажмуривается и шепчет: «Сильнее».


End file.
